Le plus grand Jedi de tous les temps
by Darth Vader 2.0
Summary: Une parodie de la fan fiction starwarsienne...


Looser, et bah, il était super méga fort !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Looser, c'était le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus fort Jedi de tous les temps. Une fois, il a même réussi à arrêter une invasion de Sith cruels en leur demandant de partir. Par ce qu'il en avait de la perçuasion Looser. Il leur a juste dit que c'était mal de s'entretuer, que chaque homme avait en lui de la bonté, de la bonté qu'il fallait faire ressurgir. C'est ainsi que durant cette grande bataille, alors que les ennemis lui fonçaient dessus à vive allure, il fit son magnifique discours sur la paix, la tolérance, la collaboration entre peuples divers et variés. Après avoir entendu son discours, les ennemis étaient abasourdis. Ils baissairent tous la tête et rentrèrent chez eux sur le champs. Il était aussi fort que ça Looser.

Mais il savait aussi se servir de ses énormes muscles, les plus gros de toute la galaxie. Durant les longues et impitoyables guerres auquelles il pû participer, son sabre laser allait de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, et même de haut en bas, par ce qu'il était doué ce Looser. Les têtes des ennemis tombaient les unes après les autres.

Il était vraiment fort Looser. Un beau jour il est tombé amoureux d'une belle demoiselle, Objetia Emptyhead. Elle était la perfection incarnée. Pas un bouton sur le visage, pas une pensée impure dans le tête. Coup de mal chance, elle était déjà prise. Pensez vous qu'il allait abondonner devant cette nouvelle afroce ? Et bien, non, abandonner n'était pas du goût de Looser. Il convia Victim, le jeune homme fiancé à Objetia à un duel qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain même. Et oui, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Looser. Le combat fut court et quelque peu brutal. Pourtant Looser prit tout son temps pour faire une belle démonstration de sa force à Butainia. Celle ci, rapidement conquise par le sourir charmeur qu'il lui adressait tout en étranglant son fiancé, émue par les muscles qui déchiraient sa chemise lorsqu'il vidait Victim des derniers souffles de vie, ne pu que se réjuir de la victoire de son nouvel amour. Dès que le combat fut terminé, elle se releva comme piquée par un insecte à l'endroit tendre, pour se jeter au coup de Looser. Bien sûr elle était très riche, et elle était aussi fidèle, sans besoin de préciser que son père était un politicien très influant.

Looser croyait avoir trouvé le bohneur dans sa vie, entre sa femme qui savait la fermer quand il le fallait, c'est à dire tout le temps, son travail qui consistait à épurer la population galactique de ces crétains qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec les idées du régime démocratique en place... C'était le paradis.

Pourtant, comme toute bonne chose, celle ci avait également une fin. Un jour, le président appela Seeker pour lui dire :

- Bonjour, oh vous, mon héro, même si je suis président, par ce qu'on a aussi le droit d'avoir des héros... Vous êtes grand, fort, vous êtes la fièrté et l'éspoir de toute le galaxie...

- Oh, non, non...

- Mais si, mais si...

- Bon, bah si vous le dites...

- Donc, en faite je vous appelle pour vous dire que notre galaxie court un grand danger, qui pourrait nous détruire tous, jusqu'au dernier !

- Hein ? Encore ? ça arrive tous les jours, vous devriez vous y habituer...

- Oui, enfin bref... Me cassez pas tout le machin là, j'essaye de dramatiser un minimum, pour que ça fasse de l'éffet...

- Ah oui, excusez moi, continuez...

- Donc comme je vous le disais, vous êtes notre unique éspoir. Des milliards de Sith vont envahir notre galaxie, demain à 15h23. Faudrait que vous fassiez quelque chose.

- Ce n'est plus ma guerre, commandant. J'ai arrêté...

- Je vous en prie, vous êtes notre seul éspoir. C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas le seul gars de la galaxie capable de tenir une arme, et qu'une dixaine de Jedi pourrait faire autant de dégats que vous seul...mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, par tradition sûrement, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes le seul qui pourra nous sauver...

- Bon, bon, d'accord. Pour la dernière fois...

- Oh, notre sauver galactique...

C'est vrai que les milliards de Sith avaient l'air plus tôt éffrayants. Et que Looser était tout seul pour leur faire face. Et qu'au moment le plus tendu il avait brusquement envie de se soulager la vessie. Mais Looser, il était le plus fort. Les Sith arrivaient par la gauche, par la droite, et avec son sabre laser Looser les tuait l'un après l'autre. Biensûr ils n'osaient pas se défendre plus qu'un tout petit peu. C'était Looser quand même qui était leur ennemi. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui...

C'est vrai que ses dernières batailles, Looser les avaient conduite seul. Mais dans sa lointaine jeunesse (Bien qu'il soit toujours beau, parfait et magnifique, sans une ride de nos jours) il combattait avec les autres Jedi. Plein d'autres Jedi.

Ils avaient une fois intercéptés les communications secrètes des Méchants, les ennemis de la galaxie. Le message passé sur toutes les radios disait : "Peuple de la galaxie ! Rendez vous tout de suite. Cela fait des milliers d'années qu'on se fait chi dans notre monde, alors on a décidé de vous envahir pour changer un peu. En plus on vous trouve gros, moche et pas beau. Alors c'est une raison de plus de vous casser votre gueule ! Nous vous envahirons par le passage Sud 125-369, demain à 14h16 précises. Et nous sommes 156 000 hommes. "

Après s'être creusé la tête durant quelques minutes, Looser parvint à déchiffrer le message. Le code était vraiment simple (pour l'ésprit hyper-évolue de Looser biensûr, car à part d'être super fort, il était aussi méga-intélligent..), il s'agissait de mots qui formaient des phrases.

- Ils vont nous envahir, hurla Looser aux autres Jedi qui se cassaient encore la tête sur le décodage du méssage.

- Oh comme vous êtes intélligent Looser !

- Comme vous êtes perspicace Looser !

- Oh non, non, ce n'est rien. Arrêtez, arrêtez, je vais rougir...

Donc en fait, la nuit passa, et demains arriva. Les ennemis étaient très ponctuels, comme le remarqua Looser. Ils commençairent l'attaque à l'heure prévue, indiquée dans leur message secret intercepté.

- A l'attaque ! Hurla Looser aux autres Jedi

- Ouais... Hurlèrent les autres Jedi.

C'était du sang partout, des corps qui tuent et qui se font tuer...

- Meurs raclure ! Sale Infidèle qui croit pas à la Force ! Tu vas creuver, oui ?!! Hurlait un Jedi, tout en éprouvant une parfaite quètude à l'intérieur, par ce que c'était un Jedi, et que la haine, c'est mal...

Looser, lui se battait contre une dixaine d'ennemis très puissants et invaincibles, tout en surveillant le cours de la bataille, se refesant la coiffure, et envoyant un texto à sa chérie pour la prévenir qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard que prévu...

Brusquement, il vit un ennemi tomber par terre, transpersé par le sabre laser d'un Jedi. L'ennemi avait l'air mort.

- Ils meurent quand on les tue !!! Hurla Looser aux autres Jedi, pour les prévenir...

La bataille continuait, et Looser se fesait chi de plus en plus... Pour changer un peu, il décida de ne plus tuer les ennemis un par un, mais deux par deux, ou quatre par quantre, ou même dix par dix... Finalement les combinaisons qui étaient amusantes au début, commenaçaient à le soûler... Il décida alors qu'il fallait commencer à appliquer des techniques de destruction plus massives. Il regarda autour. Il y avait Ziga, le meilleur pilote au monde, Kigo, le meilleur medecin au monde, Jigu, le meilleur clone au monde, Tili, le meilleur commendant au monde, Mivo, le meilleur droïde au monde, Dubo, la plus belle fille au monde, Filo, le plus intélligent ingénieur au monde, Bero, l'homme aux 12 doigts, Wedi, la femme à barbe...Et bah, se dit Looser, je suis sacrément bien entouré. Je crois que je peux commencer quelques destructions massives... Il se concentra, puis comença à bugler :"Bouuuuuuuuuuuu !!!". Une émanation de Force émana alors de lui, et alla tuer 123 895 ennemis. Par ce qu'il avait hurlé contre le vent. Sinon le puissance de la destruction aurait été encore plus grande...

La bataille continuait encore et encore... Et finalement, il ne restait plus qu'un seul ennemi. Mais les Jedi avaient tellement marre de ces gestes monotones consistant à hoter toute vie à son prochain, qu'ils avaient tous la flemme de le flinguer. La survie de toute la galaxie ne tenait alors qu'à un fil. Mais brusquement, tous les Anges, Démons, et Forces obscures de l'univers qui étaient évidamment du côté des Jedi (par ce que c'est eux, les gentils) se revéillèrent, décendirent sur la planète où il y avait la bataille, et ils tuèrent le méchant ennemi.

Les notres furent vengés, et la victoire fut totale. Par ce que les bons gagnent toujours, et les mauvais, on les plaints pas. Fin.


End file.
